


Something Like This

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [35]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: hey I saw you were accepting fluffy prompts! Maybe could you write basically some teasing at a party or something similar? Really reminds me of my family. :)





	

“I don’t wanna go.” Mickey pouts, pulling at Ian’s sleeve like a child.

 

Ian takes a deep breath and lets it out harshly. Mickey has been whining all day about going to this party and Ian’s about to lose it. All he asked was for Mickey to go with him to Lip’s birthday thing at the Gallagher’s. Ian knows that Mickey doesn’t like Lip, but c’mon, it’s not too much to ask. 

 

“Fine! Fuck! Just go home then.” Ian yells, yanking his shirt away from Mickey’s grip. Ian storms forward leaving a confused and fatigued Mickey trailing behind.

 

“Shit.” Mickey whispers. He didn’t mean to piss Ian off, not really. He’s just tired from a long day at work and the last place he wants to be is at the Gallagher house celebrating his least favorite Gallagher.

 

Mickey shuffles behind an angry Ian the rest of the way there and when they finally make it to the house, he is almost smacked by the door as he enters after Ian. 

 

Thankfully, Kev catches the door before it can slam into Mickey’s face.

 

“Damn, Mick. What’d you do?” 

 

Mickey grunts in his direction, chasing after his boyfriend who is dashing for the stairs. Mickey catches his wrist just in time and pulls Ian’s body against his. 

 

“Hey” Mickey breathes, reaching a hand up to cup Ian’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m just tired. I really didn’t mean to make you upset."

 

Clearly that is the magic string of words because Ian absolutely melts. He wraps his arms around Mickey so tightly that he almost loses his breath. 

 

Mickey pulls back slightly to place his lips over Ian’s in a sweet kiss. 

 

“Oh, c’mon.” Lip groans. “It’s my birthday."

 

Ian giggles against Mickey’s neck.

 

“Leave them alone. They’re cute.” Fiona coos, slapping at Lip’s chest. 

 

“You just wish you had something like that.” Lip quips.

 

“Don’t we all!” Debbie calls from the living room.

 

Ian gazes into Mickey’s eyes, smile threatening to split his face in half. He takes Mickey’s hand and leads him to the couch where Vee is putting in a movie. 

 

Ian sits down on the sofa, pulling Mickey down on top of him and not letting him move an inch. They sit like that through the whole movie, eyes on each other rather than on the TV in front of them.

 

“I’m glad we have something like this.” Ian whispers. 

 

Mickey bites his lip, trying to hide his grin.

 

“Me too."

 

"Boo!" Mandy yells, the whole family joining in and throwing popcorn in their direction. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this prompt. Clearly you should just send me fairly vague prompts because then I can actually stick to them! Or send me specific prompts and just cross your fingers. Your choice!
> 
> @ianmickgallagher on tumblr!


End file.
